


Rain or Shine

by shinysylver



Series: Fic a Day in May [13]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Double Drabble, Family, M/M, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>As long as he showed up she knew he was okay. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain or Shine

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been super sick this week and got behind with my Fic a Days. I'm trying to catch up with a few drabbles.

Fiona tightened the laces on her shoes. It was way too early in the morning, but the only time she could do this was before she got the kids ready for school. 

"Sorry I'm late!" Ian called, running up to join her. He smirked. "Mickey wouldn't let me out of bed."

Fiona did her best to keep a disgusted look off her face. It wasn't that she had a problem with Ian dating Mickey, at least not anymore, but her little brother having sex wasn't really something she liked to think about. "I thought I was going to have to run without you."

"Nope." Ian grinned and started off at a quick jog. 

Fiona caught up with him and they matched their strides to each other. She knew Ian slowed down his usual, long legged pace so that he didn't outrun her and she appreciated it. These mornings were for more than exercise. This was her time with Ian. Every morning rain or shine they ran. Some days that was all they did, but other days they stopped in the shade of a tree and talked about their lives.

As long as he showed up she knew he was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [shinysylver](http://shinysylver.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
